It's My Turn
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: evil Taiki x Kiriha from Digimon Xros Wars, this fic happen at Cyber Land and Canyon Land. Will Kiriha will confess his feelings even Taiki turn to evil? RnR please, many fluff XD


**It's My Turn**

A/N: For my lovely friends who love this couple! This contain Kirha X Evil Taiki at Digimon Xros Wars, sometimes being bottom is not always conformable right? Let's see Kiriha's react when he meet The Evil Taiki (of course from my point of view), not always person stay good, isn't true? Anyway Evil Taiki is not Splashmon but it's a robot like Ruka. Anyway hope enjoy this ^_^

Kiriha walk between empty street at Cyber Land alone, he was frustrated because Taiki choose to trust Dorulumon than him, he doesn't care Nene follow Kiriha or not, but he pissed because Taiki more trust his partner than him.

But…..Isn't that obvious?

Kiriha was Enemy at their first meet, he even ever hurt him and fight with him, so why he pissed he didn't trust him?

Maybe because his stupid feelings make him more emotional and can't think clearly

'Aaaargh! Forget about him already!' thought Kiriha as he grabbed his own head. Then he heard someone running, he back to his cool pose, then his heart started beating so fast when he recognized person who approach to him. Taiki.

"Kiriha! Kiriha!" he called him.

"What?" he said with fake annoyed tone. Actually he happy because Taiki still care of him.

"Kiriha…hah hah help…..hah" he said between gasped.

"My friends was all captured! Kiriha please help me!' said Taiki with pleading tone.

Kiriha couldn't help but keep staring his face. 'Cute….' Thought Kiriha.

"Fine, show me the place…" he said. Then Taiki took his hand. Kiriha blushed.

'Taiki never do that to me….' Thought Kiriha.

When they arrived in front of a garage. Kiriha noticed Taiki's face than before.

"What things in your eyes?" said Kiriha as he pointed to his face.

"W-Well I just s-sleepless I g-guess…" he said nervously. Kiriha felt this isn't Taiki. he keep standing and didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? Go help them!" said Taiki with little hard tone. Kiriha glared him. Instead shoving him a fake digi-melody he pinned him down.

"You're not Taiki…" he said.

"W-wha! How you can said that t-"

"Don't pretend you don't know nothing! Show yourself!" yelled Kiriha to him. Then the "Fake" Taiki smiled evilly to him.

"Khe khe khe….. you're not bad, Kiriha.." he said with different voice, then his power increase, enough to pushed him and pinned him down. Kiriha struggled but Taiki grabbed his both hands and quizzed hard. Kiriha growled.

"Don't think I don't know about between you and Real Taiki, Kiriha… I could easily read your mind…." He said with harmful tone beside his ear.

"W-What! Is none of your business, get away!" he deny the truth.

"Hum hum…. I wont let you go easily…" he said then he pressed his lips to him harshly. Kiriha shocked then he pushed hard as he could but his strength too strong and make him more pain when he squeezed him more to decrease his strength. Kiriha finally gave up and let him what he want but He never thought the "Fake" Taiki could pleasure him what he dreamed of.

After he pulled away from him, he keep staring Kiriha's face who really messy and red as tomato. Taiki grinned evilly. "You seems enjoyed that…" he smirked. Kiriha blushed more.

"W-what! What the hell you thinking!" he deny it….again.

"Shut up and feel more~" he said as he pressed his finger to his lips. He started lick his neck slowly, which make him more tensed.

"S-stop...aah.." said Kiriha slightly moaned which make Fake Taiki smirked.

"How can I stop when you started moaned?" he whispered at his ear and lick his ear. He heard Kiriha half-moaned and growled. After he satisfied, he finally let him go.

"Stay Away!" he yelled as he took his X-loader.

"Hum… fine…" he said as he summoned dorripins. "I will kill you now…." He said with deathly tone. Kiriha hurriedly summoned Greymon and Mailbirdramon.

"Greymon! Mailbirdramon! Digi-xross!"

"METAL GREYMON!"

"Giga Destroyeeeer!" he shoot his massive attack to him. "AAAAAAARGH!" Screamed Fake Taiki and he vanished. Kiriha still gasping, thinking what they do is true or not…

Then Splashmon appear behind him and attack Metalgreymon. Then he heard someone calling him…Taiki…The Real Taiki…

Kiriha walk to outside from the camp, he had been concentrate after they defeat Splashmon and travelling other Land. They was in Canyon Land before went to the next Land.

Kiriha can't stop thinking Taiki after he sacrifice himself for him, if Mervamon hadn't catch them faster, if Gravimon' heart didn't escape, sure Taiki will die… Kiriha relived and hugging Taiki tightly after they defeat Gravimon.

"Okay okay, is okay….." whisper Taiki when Kiriha started cry on his shoulders, he nodded and accidentally his lips touched his cheeks. Kiriha immediately pushed away from him and wipe his tears away, looking away and become cold-selfish. "Uh….. nothing…" he said before run away and all Xros Heart hugged Taiki.

Kiriha stopped thinking of him after he heard someone approaching to him, he stepped back and try to grab his X-loader then he realize he didn't bring his X-loader! 'Shit!' thought Kiriha.

"Whose there! Show yourself!" yelled Kiriha.

"My my…. You haven't changed, are you?" said a voice, Kiriha recognized him.

"You still the old-selfish-cold brat, humm…. No wonder why you miss me…." He smirked with teasing tone.

"Y-You!...You're-"

"Yes, I am…"

"You couldn't be here! I mean, you died right?" he said, he didn't believe what he saw. The Fake Taiki is back!

"Hehehe, stop call me fake, I'm real you know…" he said as he stepped closer to him.

"W-What! How do-"

"Yes, I have ability to read people's mind…." He smirked. Then he touch his cheeks.

"You want me, don't you?" he smirked.

"N-No! you just shadow!" he pushed him away.

"Hohoho, so you thinking about me? I'm felt honored you do that, you supposed didn't kill me at first place is you want me much…" he teased him.

"Shut up!" he blushed. "Just go away! Don't bugging me!"

"How I can leave you when you still think about me~"

"I'm thinking Taiki not you!" he blurted out. Taiki laughing hard about it.

"I am Taiki.."

"No, you're not…."

"Hpmh! Maybe the spirit is not, but this body is his, got it? Khe khe khe…."

"W-what!"

"Haven't I explain you? When you kill me, My spirit went out and wandering around the Land, I have no 'choice' but following you and your pathetic team…"

"You always have choice, but you only want to bugging me.." Kiriha snorted.

"Then when Gravimon's heart enter Taiki's arms, I follow it and find way to enter Taiki's body, khe khe, you should be grateful cuz I'm the one who told him in head to rescue you,…"

"Without you, he can do it by himself, he have hero complex…" mumbled Kiriha, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes as the reward he gave me chance to move his body with my own, khe khe khe…" he stepped closely.

"W-wait, how the innocent Taiki let you do this! He wasn't that stupid…"

"He stupid enough to let me take over this body, you see, he only weak brat who care his stupid friends! Wahhaha!" he laughed evilly. Kiriha got tense up as he clinched his fist.

Kiriha finally stepped closer to him quickly and finally punched him.

"Don't DARE SAY THAT TO TAIKI!" He furious at him. Taiki landed harshly while rubbed his red cheek.

"You pretty good fighter but still no match against me.." he smirked as he tackle him and pinned him down.

"There no way you will be on top if you're with me~" he teased as he begun caressed his cheek. Kiriha blushed immediately.

"N-No! S-stay away from me!"

"Ck ck ck….Can't love~" he teased as he cupped his cheek. Kiriha shocked what he said to him.

"W-what? Why you mean call me 'l-love' thing?"

"Yes, this way I see you now, My Lover, My Partner~" he smile evilly. Gheez, that smile make Kiriha's stomach react. Evil Taiki slid his hand to under his shirt and started explore his body.

"I will make you mine~" he said with evil tone. He begun lick his ear slowly and wet which make Kiriha shivered. His tongue move to his cheek slowly while his other hand rubbed his soft blonde hair. Taiki teased him by kissing him softly and passionate, make Kiriha breathless, Taiki felt Kiriha bit enjoyed since he stopped struggled and stunned. Then Taiki tried to enter his mouth by licking his lips slowly, Kiriha didn't want to let him because he doesn't want to but Evil Taiki very forceful person and he know the way making him gave up, Taiki bent down and started licking his neck, in any minute he started suck it slowly and passionate, make Kiriha moaned even he didn't realize.

Taiki immediately move his head to his lips and entered his mouth before he close it, Kiriha realize what he do and try to stop him but it's too late, his tongue already entered his mouth, Kiriha started to struggled again, Taiki was tensed, he harshly licked every corner on his mouth, succeed making Kiriha stop moved and then he started moaned because he can't hold it any longer, Taiki smirked then he rubbed his tongue to play along with him, without realize, Kiriha's tongue moved and they licking each other.

After Taiki satisfied, he finally pulled him away, staring Kiriha embarrassed face. He smirked because he finally win his heart. Now he pulled him to soft embrace. Kiriha was shocked as first, because no one hug him like that. Kiriha nervous at first but he finally lay his head to his shoulders.

"I'm not bad, right? You fall for me…." He spoke. Kiriha nodded.

"Yeah, You got me…." He said as he resigned.

"Khe Khe Khe…" Taiki chuckled while playing Kiriha's hair. "You really adorable like this, I wonder how long you stay like this until become the self-arrogant-shit~"

"Hey!" protested Kiriha.

"Joke, my Love." He kissed his forehead. "You know, I'm possessive person, so get ready~" he remind him. Kiriha just rolled his eyes.

The Next Morning

Without anyone knowing, Taiki and Kiriha sleep each other under the big tree. The Real Taiki finally wake up and he yawned, then he realize Kiriha was laid his head to his shoulders. Taiki blushed, since when he close with Kiriha like this? Last he remembered that they was in camp fire and Kiriha walk away, then he felt asleep, that all….. then he try to jog his memory.

While Taiki in his thought, Kiriha slowly awake and rubbed his eyes. 'He cute like that, like a puppy..' thought Taiki, then Kiriha stared him. Taiki got panicked.

"Uhmm…. What?" he confused. Kiriha notice this was the real Taiki. that mean he didn't know what he did to him, Kiriha sighed disappointedly.

"Nothing…" he stand up as he started to walk away, but then Taiki grabbed his hand.

"W-wait!" Kiriha turned his head.

"What?"

"Uhm… I jus confused what we end up in here so I try to jog my memory and… I finally remember what we do at last night…" said Taiki sheepishly. Kiriha blushed.

"Uhm…. Well…" then he act like angry person, he put his hand to his waist. Arrogant style. "Seriously, how come you let evil person take your body like that! If you don't want to then don't let him, anyway if you want to know why, just ask your stupid evil side…" he want to ditch him but Taiki still wont let him go.

"Wait! I-I have evil side?"

"Yes…." He nodded but looking away. "Then what you think of him?" he asked annoyed.

Taiki look down. "I thought it's just my imagination, I mean like some voice talk on my head, I thought I'm crazy…." He scratching his head. Kiriha can't hold his lust anymore after saw his innocent attitude. He pulled him closer by wrapped his arms around his waist, the other hand pulled his chin and he finally pressed his lips softly in his lips.

Taiki was shocked at first but he was powerless and finally kissed him back.

After they satisfied, they pulled away to catch some breath. The silence awkward begun. Taiki finally spoke. "I….uh…Thank you…." Kiriha look at him.

"What? Why?" he confused.

"Because you defend me to my evil side, I just….. happy you do that for me…'

"Well, actually…" he finally look straight to his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm in love with your stupid hero attitude, the innocent, strong, smart boy, sometimes you so reckless and make me worry so much!" then he hugged him.

"I don't want lose you…." He said half sobbed. Taiki hugged him back.

"It's okay, everything it will be okay, I'm here now…" he sighed. "I love you too, Kiriha, it just I'm too scared to said it. But when Gravimon started shoot you, I couldn't think anything else beside shielding you….." he said. Then they finally pulled another passionate kiss.

After they pulled away, Kiriha whispered something to his ears.

"Tell your evil side that I'm in LOVE with you, not with him, make sure you wont lose control again…." Taiki giggled heard it.

THE END

So how is it? too fluffy? Okay I will try to fix this fic IF I had chance ^_^ anyway thanks for read until end and have nice days guys XD


End file.
